Anime Heaven: Fight for Existence
by RyuTaka94
Summary: In the bleak world of limbo, a new enemy has arised that threatens the existence of the entire multiverse. The giant demon known only as "The World Eater" along with his apprentice, the Hybrid Demon, Ando Tetsujima. Together they wish to destroy it all.
1. Prologue

*DISCLAIMOR* I do not own the license to any Anime or Manga referred to in this work. This is simply a compiled creative work from my mind, employing existing property as a muse. The characters in this fan fiction are all the privately owned ideas of others with the exception of characters, Ryu Takata, Ando Tetsujima, the Destroyer, and the 7 sins. The four Horsemen of the apocalypse are a biblical reference, and should be treated as such. This is based off of an existing fan fiction called Anime Heaven, and an accompanying role-play site . .All other elements are derived from my own imagination, enjoy.

Anime Heaven, War for Existence:

Prologue:

_What is existence? Is it something we can grasp or is it just an illusion placed before us. The universe is in constant struggle. The forces of heaven and hell are in constant conflict with no foreseen resolution. However heaven and hell are not the only players. The hybrids, a race of warriors that were once souls revived by an angel or demon, and retained some of their power. Most hybrids serve their saviors, but some loathe them. These forces are always conflicting with each other, but a strong enough threat may just unify them. Such a force truly exists, and it is on its way. _

**A group of men stood vigil outside a large silver gate. Inside this gate lay the plains of Limbo, where Angels and Demons spent their time after final death. There is no escape from these plains, not even death could free them. The day is relatively busy, some Demons had started a fight in the training grounds, but that was easily resolved by the Captain Grade guards that stood their ground outside the gates. Other than a little scuffle here or an argument there the day was relatively peaceful. That is however until **_**it**_** came. A loud crashing sound was heard, among the screams and chatter of Limbo's inhabitants. A black-haired demon was seen quickly fleeing from the area, panicking as his feet began to take him faster. The demon turned around to check his rear, but only saw a flash, as his final life was drained from his frame. A gray-haired boy stood above his limp form holding a pure black claymore with glowing streaks of red in the shape of demonic runes that adorned its blade. The heart of the recently slayed Demon seemed to get sucked into the boy's blade. He looked forward, revealing his glowing red eyes beneath his gray hair. He was wearing a black hoodie with a Kanji on the back that roughly translated to "Lament". He stepped off once more in a flash appearing next to the two captain grade angel guards. The one guard swung his sourusodo or "soul sword" at the boy, but he ducked downward before plunging his claymore into the guard's side. The boy yanked free his blade and spun it around to cleave the other guard in two. As the two angel's hearts rushed into the boy's blade, a large draconic looking creature stood ripping and tearing the flesh from its victims. It let out a deafening roar, and continued with its macabre feast. A group of Angels warped in front of the beast, proclaiming themselves as "Kami's secret squadron, Heaven's Elite General strike force". The first of seven rushed at the beast, swirling fire covering his blade. Two more joined the assault, wielding similar blades. The three Angels slashed vigorously at the beast, but seemingly were unable to make a dent in its armor-like scales. The beast released a mighty laughter, as it swiped the Angels up in its palm. It ripped the entire skin off of the first, and tossed all three into its mighty jowls before causing them to disappear in the abyss of its stomach. As the other four Angels rushed towards it, the first was able to stab its blade into the beast's eye. It let out a loud roar before slamming the Angel into the ground below, crushing all of its vital organs. The remaining three were unlucky enough to be positioned in front of the beast's mouth. It let out a burst stream of flame, scorching the three Angels until they were nothing but ash. The massacre continued for hours on end, the beast and his boy minion taking the lives of every soul in Limbo until there were none. The beast slowly rose before speaking to its minion. **

"_**Now child we wait, until their lament is heard from the abyss" **_**The two beings vanished into the shadows from which they were spawned.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ryu Takata

_Ryu Takata, an angel with a heart of courage, and the speed of the wind. Can he save us from this peril? _

**Ryu strolled through Heaven, in the middle districts. The stroll was slightly more relaxing than usual for the angel, which kept him calm under the pressure of his duties. In one hand, Ryu grasped that of another for he was not walking alone. A girl, about 17 in age walked alongside him. In the other hand Ryu fiddled with the top of a bottle. He popped it open, and took a hefty sip. He looked over towards the girl, and smiled. However the pain could be seen in his eyes. The girl swung in front of Ryu, and stopped him. **

"_**Alright Ryu I am tired of your moping, It is a really beautiful day and you look so sad. What's the matter?" **_**she asked as he stood there unabashed. **

"_**I am not sad Miyuri, just reminiscent. It was a day just like this when I was killed, I can still remember the pain, the horror, but then…it was peace. I only hope that the people I love will only experience the peace…nothing else." **_**Ryu said, wiping the tears from his eyes as they formed. Miyuri pulled Ryu in to a hug, and looked up towards his face. **

"_**If you are sad about what happened with me, don't be. I chose to deal with that monster just as much as you did. Besides there were good things to that week. **_**Miyuri said as her face turned a bright red. She then pulled Ryu's face to hers, and kissed him lightly. In turn they both blushed. Suddenly a loud scream is heard from somewhere in the district. Ryu's face quickly turned from one of content to one of seriousness. **

"_**Stay here Miyuri, if something gets too close scream for me and I will be there as fast as my legs can take me" **_**Ryu said as he brushed Miyuri to the side. She looked at him before calling out. **

"_**RYU! Be safe please."**_** Miyuri said. Ryu glanced over with a smirk on his face, and put two thumbs up before taking off to the site of the disturbance. He unfurled his wings, and flew, hands on his sourusodo. Ryu lands in the center of a courtyard with six demons of a weaker rank that terrorized the citizens. Ryu tore his sourusodo from its scabbard, and plunged to the ground below. He jammed the sword into the ground as he landed, kicking up a cloud of dust. He stood upwards, eyes glowing, a deep cyan. He ripped the sword from the earth, and spun it around before placing it in a striking position. **

"_**So a pansy little angel had decided to show us the courtesy of his presence" **_**The one demon that was seemingly the leader said, much to the amusement of his peers. Ryu just chuckled, and walked over, and tapped the demon on the head. **

"_**From the sound of those screams I thought that this was actually going to be worth my damn time, guess not though. It's a shame really; Demon blood just does not look appealing in this soil." **_**Ryu said without moving a muscle. Enraged the demon slashed vigorously at Ryu while he sighed, and wiped the yawning tears from his eyes. After a few minutes of humiliation the Demon decided that he should finally release his miasma, and be done with the blasted angel. The cloud burst up in the air, enveloping Ryu. Ryu flapped his wings in order to dispatch the miasma. By this time the other five demons thought that it would be kind to assist their leader. Ryu was dodging knife stabs from left and right. Ryu just looked downwards while dodging. **

"_**This would be truly entertaining if it wasn't so pathetic, well time to end this."**_** Ryu slashed his sword sideways, and cleaved one of the demons in half, and kicked one out of his way. The leader and other three dashed towards him that is until a cyan aura began to form over Ryu. **

"_**ICHIBAN, OPEN. TENSHI NO YONA DANMAKU! (Angelic Barrage)"**_** Ryu's speed began to increase, along with his Sourupowa. He struck the first on with his fingertips, transferring his energy into them. In rapid succession he began to hit the other three. Their power began to fade, and after 10 hits he stopped, and lowered his hands, red with his enemies' blood. Ryu walked over to the last demon, and plunged his sourusodo into its face. Afterwards Ryu shook his hands off, and continued to proceed back to Miyuri, the demon's bodies dissolving into nothingness behind him. When he reached Miyuri again he took her hands, and kissed her one more time, tasting her, taking it in. Soon she would be doing the same. Ryu and Miyuri rushed away to her residence, holding hands and laughing the entire way. Later that night, lying under the stars, Ryu reminisced of the happy times, and how he has grown since his death. Letting out a chuckle, he placed his arms behind his head, and drifted into a deep relaxed sleep.**


End file.
